


Rear-Ended

by daisygirl101



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since she'd set foot in Scotland. She never expected her return to Scotland to be like this- in fact, it was much better than what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear-Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This little piece was inspired by 'take me with you now' by veterization, and it was originally posted on FF.net (that's where I'm from), but since I joined AO3, I'm gonna bring it here to you guys! (:  
> **Spoilers for SPY ahead**
> 
> I recently replayed The Silent Spy and I can't figure out why I didn't like it the first time I played it. I adore Alec!! He's such a sweetheart!
> 
> Is anyone else heartbroken over Lani Minella being told to leave Nancy Drew behind? I am!
> 
> Nancy Drew © Her Interactive/Simon & Schuster Inc.

Nancy turned off the radio that continued to play the traditional Scottish music. She was tired of being in vehicles today after the long flight from River Heights to Glasgow. And since the shuttles didn’t feel the need to run between 2 and 3 am, here she was, driving across Scotland.

She was here on business strictly. A friend from Ireland had called her in to deal with a bunch of mysterious sightings, but due to the recent snowstorm in Ireland, a flight to Dublin had been impossible to come by. Nancy was going to have a hell of a time trying to get to that country and she knew it.

It was dark outside and well into the morning hours. Nancy rubbed her tired eyes as she waited patiently at a red light. _When I get to my hotel, I'm sleeping. No casework tonight._ Nancy wasn’t typically the type to put her own needs before he cases, but tonight was different. She was not herself tonight, as she was not only exhausted, but also very focused on her mother. Glasgow always had that effect on her.

As Nancy mulled over how nice sleep sounded, her whole car shot forward with a loud crash. Nancy shrieked in surprise and gripped her steering wheel tightly. Had she just been hit?

She drove through the now green light and pulled to the side of the road in front of a convenience store. A white car followed behind her, confirming her predictions. Nancy's rental had been hit.

Nancy climbed out of the car, fighting hard to control her bad mood. She walked to the back of the car and instantly caught sight of the huge dent in the back of the rented black car. Nancy sighed and turned to the other driver.

The driver was female, maybe in her late twenties, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a brown shirt with a black jacket. She instantly walked over to Nancy.

"I'm so sorry miss, are ya alright?" the woman asked in a Scottish accent. Nancy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry again. I'm very tired and it's been a very long week. I'm Grace, Grace Reid, by the way," Grace said apologetically. Nancy shook her extended hand.

"I'm Nancy," she replied. "I just flew in about an hour ago. I was on my way to check into my hotel about ten minutes away from here," Nancy said as she gazed down the road. "Let me call my dad. I'm just going to let him know what happened," she said as she went to fish her phone out of her purse.

"I should probably do the same. My brother and husband don’t live too far. I'll call them both," Grace said in reply. Nancy nodded as she grabbed her phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you make it to Dublin yet?"

"Not yet, dad. Actually, I might be in Scotland a little longer than I predicted."

"Why…? Don’t tell me you’ve joined another spy agency."

"No, it's nothing like that," she replied, having no energy to laugh. "A woman named Grace Reid rear-ended my rental car. We're both okay, but my rental has a big dent in it. She said she was calling some family too."

"Good God Nancy, you see why I worry now?" Carson sighed. "Make sure you get her insurance information and her phone number. Did you call the police?"

"No, not yet. I'll ask Grace if she can," Nancy replied.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can come home tomorrow if you want," Carson asked while Nancy rolled her tired eyes.

"Dad, I'll be okay. Really. This is probably one of the least harmful things that could happen right now. I'll call you if things get out of hand," Nancy explained. Carson sighed again and seemed to accept his daughter's choice.

"Very well. But I want full details after you’ve had some sleep. You never know what that woman could be trying to get from you," he replied.

"Yes, I know Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Nancy hung up her phone and turned back to Grace, who was leaning on her car.

"Okay, I'll see ya soon. Bye," Grace said before she hung up her phone. "My brother and husband are coming. I thought about calling the police, but since we both seem to be okay, standard procedure states that we just need to exchange information." Nancy suddenly found herself extremely grateful that she had chosen the insurance option for her rental car.

"Well, I can give you my number and the name of the rental car place. This obviously isn’t my car," Nancy said with a small smirk. As Grace handed her a cellphone, Nancy noticed strange scars around her wrists. She tried to think nothing of it as they put one another's phone numbers into their cellphones. Nancy wrote down the name of the rental place and took pictures of the car damage and Grace's insurance. Grace suddenly looked at her funny.

"Ya know, ya seem very familiar to me in some way. Is this your first time in Scotland?"

"No, actually it's my second. I was here a few months ago on personal business." Grace's eyes lit up.

"Back in July?"

"Yeah," Nancy replied, now curious. This woman didn’t seem familiar to her, but Nancy's detective skills weren’t exactly at their best right now.

"You're Nancy Drew, aren’t ya?" Grace asked curiously. Nancy looked at the woman carefully. The only things that really caught Nancy's attention were Grace's eyes. The emotions they gave matched someone else's she knew. Someone she had indeed met back in July.

"Yeah, I am," Nancy replied. Suddenly it hit Nancy like a ton of bricks. She went to say something, but a black car came around the corner quickly and parked right behind Grace's car. Two men hopped out of it. One had strawberry blonde hair, freckles, and was slightly taller than Nancy. He ran out of the car and toward Grace, instantly checking her for injuries. The other man did the same, but he hadn’t changed since she'd seen him four months ago at the airport. When his eyes caught hers, Nancy felt a smile slide onto her face for the first time in hours.

"Nancy?"

"Alec." He gave a small laugh and hugged her tightly.

"God it's good to see you again. How've you been?"

"Never mind about me, when did you find her?" Nancy asked eagerly. Alec turned his head to look back at his sister, who was busy chatting away the situation to her husband.

"About two weeks after you left, Zoe and I tracked her down. Ewan's partner had her. It's a long story, one I'd love to tell you. Do you have a place to stay?"

"The hotel I was going to check into is about ten minutes down the road I think. Once I'm finished here with Grace, I'll head down the road," she replied.

"My apartment is closer. Just come stay with me for the night," Alec offered.

Nancy contemplated this for a minute. By the sound of it, it would only be her and Alec in the apartment for a full night. She trusted Alec a lot; that certainly wasn’t the issue. Nancy had developed perhaps some minor feelings back in July for the Scottish man before her now. Until this very moment, they had begun to dissolve into nothing but a minor attraction lasting no more than a week. But a hotel was going to be boring and lonely, and if she left now she might not get to see Alec again. Not to mention she might already have to pay for some rental car repairs…

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Nancy finally answered. Alec gave a small smile. At that moment, Grace walked over with her husband.

"How are ya feelin'?" Grace asked Nancy. Nancy gave a weak smile.

"Tired, but rather excited it was you that hit me," Nancy said with a light-hearted tone. Grace replied with a laugh.

"I've wanted to meet ya for so long. Alec has been chattin' ya up so much," Grace finished. The light tone of pink on Alec's cheeks thankfully went unnoticed by Nancy, but not by Grace. "Did ya say ya had a place to stay tonight, Nancy?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take her in," Alec cut in for Nancy. The light bulb suddenly clicked on over Grace's head. She had a really good feeling her brother had had his eyes on Nancy for a long time now, and her suspicions had now been pretty much confirmed.

"Well then perhaps we could all meet up for lunch later in the day? I'd love to get to know ya, Nancy," Grace asked.

"I would as well," her husband finally chimed in. He had a light Scottish accent, much lighter than that of Alec and his sister. Nancy gave a smile and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now I'm sure you're even more tired than I am, so I'll see ya later?" Grace said with a smile. Alec gave his sister another hug and made sure she was all right before letting her walk back to her car. Her husband climbed into the driver's seat with her in the passenger's and they drove the white car off and down the street.

Nancy turned to Alec as he looked down at her. It was now sometime around three a.m., but Nancy dismissed that. The moon was the only source of light now, in addition to the blinking traffic light behind them. Alec gave a sigh and a smile. Nancy could smell the mint on his breath and fought the chills desiring to run down her spine. He gazed over her features slowly.

"It's _really_ good to see you again," Alec finally said, his voice toppling out in a low rumble.

"You too, Alec." Nancy gave out a small yawn and nodded. The chill started to pick up now that Nancy had been out of her car for a little while. In only a tank top, jeans, and boots, she couldn’t help but claim the cold was a little less than pleasant. Alec wrapped his fingers around her palm and snatched the rental car keys from her palm. He began to walk toward her car and she immediately felt the warmth of his presence leave her. She followed him over curiously.

"Just getting your luggage," she heard Alec mumble.

"As long as you're not stealing it," Nancy said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Don’t worry, Miss Drew. I've got it," he said with his warm accent. He placed the bag into his car and grabbed her purse from the front seat. Nancy, suddenly realizing she had been standing there freezing, sprung to life and offered to grab her own purse. Alec declined, and instead shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over her shoulders. Nancy didn’t hesitate in putting her arms through the sleeves and instantly found warmth, all the while giving a thankful smile to Alec. She climbed into the passenger seat of the black car. "Don’t worry about your car on the street. It's locked and will be fine for now," Alec said as they began to drive away. "So tell me, Nancy. What's brought you back to Scotland?"

"Just passing through actually. I'm headed to Ireland, but with the big storm in Dublin, this was as close as I could get for now."

"Ah. But why travel alone this time? Why not bring your boyfriend or your family?" Nancy bit her tongue and hesitated.

"I don’t have a boyfriend anymore. And my family doesn’t typically come along for casework," Nancy replied, finding a lot less sadness in her voice than she thought she would. It had been two months since they split anyway, and it had been a peaceful parting with a promise to remain close friends.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay." The car ride became rather quiet after that. "Are you with Cathedral?"

"Up until last week, yeah, I was," Alec replied.

"What happened?"

"Too dangerous for my family. I didn’t want to get Grace hurt again, or her husband for that matter, or- anyone else," Alec explained, as if leaving pieces out. Nancy knew something more was amiss, but she'd probably have to wait until they reached the apartment to get more answers.

"So back to skiptracing?"

"I don’t know yet. Zoe is still working to bring down Revenant, as is Cathedral, and things are going well. That’s really all I can say; I don’t want to put you in danger." Nancy nodded, as she knew that he wouldn’t say more. Alec would simply dance around the questions, like he had four months ago.

It felt like it had been a lot longer than four months since she'd been in Scotland. She truly had enjoyed the beauty of the country, minus the threatening terrorist organization. She briefly considered returning to Loch Lomond to see the safe house once again, as she like to keep the key on her key ring as a reminder of her mom.

They pulled up outside a large building and Alec parked the car along the street. Nancy wrapped his jacket tighter around her shoulders. The car was warmer, but the minute she opened the door, a gust of cold hit her cheeks and nose. She grabbed her purse and Alec had a hand on her suitcase before she could even consider it. Alec locked his car and offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and he wheeled her bag inside. They walked down the silent hallway and toward the elevator. Alec leaned over and pressed the 'up' button, then turned to Nancy. He gazed her over for a minute before brushing a lose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Your hair has gotten longer," he said quietly. His accent was music for Nancy. They walked in the elevator together as Nancy replied.

"I haven’t cut it in years."

"Keep it this way." Nancy smiled in reply. Her heartbeat picked up instantly. The ding of the elevator took her away from her fantasy world and they walked out. He guided her down the hall to room 727. He unlocked the door and let her inside.

The apartment was painted with a cream color. There were pictures hanging on the wall of family and friends. A small kitchen sat to her left, and a door to her right. It looked as if Alec's room was to her right. After that door, there was a door to a bathroom. Straight ahead was a small space with a TV, couch, and coffee table. Overall, the apartment was cozy for Alec.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room," Alec explained as he set her suitcase by the door to the bedroom. Nancy went to protest, but Alec put his hands up in front of him. "No buts, Drew. Go to bed." Nancy closed her mouth and knew she wasn’t going to win this one. She nodded and started to walk toward the room. "Nancy…" Alec's voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned as he stepped over to her. They stood in front of one another for a few seconds as Alec looked down at her lips then at her eyes. Nancy waited, hoping she was looking patient. If he wanted to kiss her, he better hurry it up. She couldn’t wait much longer to feel his lips against her.

He leaned forward and hugged her tightly. Nancy was taken back a bit, as this wasn’t what she was expecting- not that she was complaining. She placed her hands on his chest and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She sighed in the warm smell of him. He stepped back and kept his arms wound around her waist. She waited patiently with her hands on his chest. He leaned down and pecked her cheek.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you. Goodnight, Nancy," Alec whispered before letting her go.

"Goodnight, Alec," Nancy replied before taking her suitcase into Alec's room to change and get ready for some much needed sleep.

* * *

It was beyond cold outside. Nancy was tucked into Alec's bed under three or four blankets, but she still found herself shivering. It was now five a.m. and she'd barely gotten any sleep. After turning over once again, she decided that maybe walking around might warm her up and calm her nerves. She tossed her feet over the edge of the bed and walked towards the door. Dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt, she put her hair up into a loose ponytail and stepped out into the kitchen. She picked up one of the apples sitting on the counter and began to toy with it.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nancy dropped the apple in surprise and turned to see Alec standing behind her. She realized that he hadn't had a chance to change when they got home. He was wearing his jeans and his black, button-down, long sleeve shirt. His bare feet seemed to be the reason Nancy hadn't heard him. But now his hair was unkempt and stuck up strange directions, and his button-down shirt was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up slightly and holy hell he was almost shirtless in front of Nancy. She took a few seconds longer than usual to gather her thoughts and give him an answer.

"I, uh, no, I couldn't. How can you walk around like that when it's this cold?" Nancy asked, fighting herself to pay attention to his eyes instead of other distracting sights. He seemed to notice her interest in him and couldn't help but smirk. He had no idea she was this adorable when put into these kind of situations.

"I keep forgetting you're from America," he reached a hand out and touched her frozen cheek. His hands were warm to the touch. "It'll get a hell of a lot colder here," Alec said with a light chuckle. He pulled her against his bare chest and she felt warmer instantly.

"Did I wake you?" Alec's chest shook lightly with laughter.

"No Nancy. I'm an early riser." She nodded against him and closed her eyes. She felt her body relax.

"You didn't tell me about Grace," Nancy mumbled. Alec gave a sign.

"She was being held by Ewan's partner. They were working together for Revenant in order to bring Cathedral down and initiate the Colony Operation. While Ewan's focus was Cathedral and dealing with you, his partner's focus was getting helpful information from me in any way possible. He took Grace hostage in order to push me to get information from you.

"We found her about two weeks after you left. Zoe and I had been tracking the threats and calls we'd been getting for a while, and we finally came up with a source. She was being held in the basement of Ewan's partner's house. When we found her, she was chained to the wall, with blood stains on her clothes, face, arms, legs, and even her hair." Nancy moved her arms to around Alec's waist and slowly trailed her fingers along his back, trying her best to provide comfort.

"She was exhausted and famished. We were able to take his partner down and rescue her together. After about four days in intensive care, she came home. She's been doing really well ever since. She's always been a tough girl," Alec finished with a small laugh. Nancy moved her hand to his cheek and other hand back onto his bare chest. She brushed her thumb across his scruff.

"I'm glad she's okay. She seems like an amazing woman. I can see why you care for her so much," Nancy replied. She gave a loud yawn after that. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

"Okay kid, back to bed," Alec said as he picked her up into his arms. She curled into his neck and let her tiredness set in. He carried her back into his room and tossed her back onto the bed. She curled into the sheets instantly, trying to find the missing warmth. Nancy wanted him with her; he was warm and rather comfy.

She found herself lying on her back with Alec sitting on the edge of the bed. The two looked at one another for what felt like hours. Nancy couldn't take the heat between them anymore. She found energy in her and sat up. Alec had the same thoughts as he closed the gap between him. His kiss was thrilling, though simple. Nancy found her hands on his bare chest as he leaned closer to her. She tentatively broke off their short kiss. Alec nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here to keep you warm," Alec whispered against her skin. The quiet wasn’t necessary, but it was comforting. Nancy nodded slowly as the two lay down together, tucking one another into the blankets. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Nancy woke up alone the next morning. She sat up quickly, not remembering where she was. But as she examined the room, she realized she was in Glasgow. Then all of her memories came rushing back to her. The run in with Alec in the kitchen, the kiss in the bedroom, the warmth throughout the night: it all made Nancy's cheeks turn pink. Tossing off the covers, she let her bare feet travel across the wood floor and out into the kitchen. She yawned and stretched as Alec gazed over her figure from across the kitchen. A grin slipped across his face as he took in the sight of her bedhead and she leaned on the counter across from him.

"So hypothetically speaking, if we were to do this every day, this is what I get to see every morning?" Alec asked with his smirk. Nancy glared at him as she realized he was mocking her bedhead.

"You know, most people just start with 'good morning'," Nancy replied as she started to fix her hair.

"Well good morning," he said in his rich Scottish accent. Alec came over next to her with a laugh and grabbed hold of her arms, stopping her actions. "Leave it. I like it," he said as he loosened his grip on her wrists. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before moving back to his coffee. "However, I might suggest fixing it for our little lunch date with Grace and Brian in an hour," Alec said as he drank his black coffee.

"Yeah, I suppose I should do that," Nancy hummed. She would rather spend the entire day with Alec, but she very much liked Grace, and she did want to meet Brian.

"Coffee first?"

"No thanks. I don’t care for black coffee," Nancy replied.

"You'll learn to like it," Alec replied with a smirk. Nancy couldn’t decide whether it was a playful teasing one or a meaningful smirk. She concluded that she'd figure it out later.

She came back out in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt with her black boots. Her hair was no longer a mess and she had Alec's jacket hung over her arms. She walked over to him, as he was now dressed in a different pair of jeans and a different button up, and handed the jacket to him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it," Nancy said as she offered it back to him. Alec looked at the jacket for a minute, took it from her arms, and slung it back over her shoulders.

"It's cold outside. Wear it for now. It looks better on you anyway," Alec replied. He took one last sip of his black coffee before setting the cup in the sink. Nancy grabbed her purse and turned back to him just in time for him to press his lips to hers. Nancy let a quiet hum slip from her mouth as she dropped her purse on the ground. She wound her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, making her emit a gasp of surprise. He took this opportunity to run his tongue over her teeth, licking every tooth individually. The kiss was slow, yet searing with excitement. Alec backed off and kissed her cheek one last time, letting his stubble rub against her cheek, before grinning cheekily at her.

Nancy licked her teeth, trying to determine the new taste in her mouth. It was a mix of something bitter and something addictive. Suddenly, it hit her. She glared at him as he grinned back at her.

"So. Do you like black coffee yet?" Alec asked. Nancy licked her teeth over once again before answering.

"If I drink it and get rewarded like that, then perhaps I've changed my mind." Nancy picked up her purse and walked out as Alec laughed. He locked his apartment door and, instead of offering her his arm, offered her his hand. She took it happily and they walked down the hallway and back to Alec's car for lunch.

* * *

Nancy found herself sitting at a table in a small Scottish pub across from Grace and her husband, Brian, and alongside Alec. The environment was bubbly and cozy, but still held fast to the edge of thrill that came with most bars. She found the luncheon to be filled with laughter and smiles as the duos shared stories and chattered about this and that.

"So wait a minute, ya dressed up in a cat suit?" Grace asked Nancy with laughter. Nancy nodded with a smile. "To steal something? Because the GdiF told you to?" Nancy replied with another laugh and nod of her head. Even Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Let's just say I've done some pretty crazy things," Nancy replied.

"Ya both are so adventurous," Grace said with a chuckle. "Not that I don't love a good hike as much as the next person, but I wouldn't consider throwing myself into danger fun," she finished.

"That's perfectly fine with me," Alec replied. Brian nodded in reply.

"I agree Alec. I like you as a musician," Brian spoke up.

"What do you play?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, a little of everything. I sing, I play guitar, piano, and a bit of the pipes. We tried to get Alec to play the guitar, but he wouldn't have any of it."

"Hey!" Alec protested.

"Oh, lighten up, ya goon. I'm just teasing. How long are ya staying for, Nancy?"

"I'm not sure. Probably until I can figure out a way to get to Ireland," Nancy replied as she felt Alec's hand curl around her own.

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you need," Alec said. Grace smirked. She had caught sight of Nancy's

"Well, I have to get back to work unfortunately. I think Brian might have to as well. It was lovely to meet ya, Nancy, and I can't thank ya enough for keepin' my brother safe back in July," Grace said as she stood and hugged the now standing Nancy. Nancy gave a smile and hugged her back.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long! It was a pleasure," Nancy replied. Brian shook her hand as well before the couple wandered off down the street. Nancy turned to Alec. "Well, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm not sure. I see this country every day. You do not. What would you like to do, Nancy?" Nancy played with the key tucked into her jeans pocket.

"I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

Alec had heard tale of the safe house of Cathedral that Kate Drew used to work out of, but never had he been able to see it.

Nancy and Alec now stood at the edge of the lake, admiring the way the sun reflected off of the water. Nancy looked toward the training arena and mulled over her idea for a minute.

"Archery?" Alec asked, as if reading her mind. Nancy smiled.

"Like you're better than I am."

"I'd be careful lass. Wouldn't want to have to cut that tongue out for your lies," Alec replied as he stepped closer. His hands rested on Nancy's waist. She grinned. She began to lean in for a kiss.

"Try me," she whispered against his lips. Nancy quickly ducked out of his grip with laughter and she ran towards the arena. Alec chased after her and caught her with ease right outside the arena. His arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up easily. Nancy let out a gleeful shriek as he placed her back on the ground and spun her, trapping her between him and the wall. They both were panting after their race to the arena, both wearing smiles.

"Don't you think that was rude?" Alec whispered as he breathed against her lips. Nancy closed her eyes as her heart rate picked up.

"No," Nancy replied. Alec chuckled and dipped his head to her neck.

"Not at all, huh?"

"Nope," Nancy replied again. Alec started to leave butterfly kisses along her neck as Nancy sighed. She felt him kiss the scar by her neck twice, as if to say he enjoyed every bit of her.

"Then maybe it's about time to beat you in my own game."

* * *

The two soon found themselves side by side, each equipped with a bow and quiver stocked full of arrows. They each had their targets queued up and ready to be hit.

"Practice round first?" Nancy asked as she loaded her bow.

"Ha! I don't think so, troublemaker."

"Are you sure you don't need it?' Nancy quipped.

"Quite positive, lass. If anything, it would be you who needed the help." The first targets rolled up. Bullseyes for both shooters. The second and third came by, leaving Alec ahead by five points. The fourth round tied them up. As the fifth and final target rolled into play, both archers loaded their bows. Nancy squinted her eyes as Alec took a deep breath. Alec fired and it hit the second-most inner ring, almost a bullseye. He seemed pleased. Nancy let her arrow go. It soared to the edge of the bullseye, just barely putting her five points ahead of Alec and into victory. She couldn't keep the smile from sliding across her face.

* * *

The sun was just setting. Nancy was now curled into Alec's side. He kept his arm firmly around her. He grinned mischievously before looking down at his redhead. He took a step back and shrugged his coat off of her shoulders before taking off his own. Nancy gave him a confused look.

"Take your boots off. The water feels great at this time of day. C'mon," Alec invited before taking his own shoes off. While Nancy was focused on her feet, Alec slipped his cellphone out of his pocket and tossed it in the ground with his jacket and shoes. She stepped into the bank to feel the cold water splashing across her toes. She smiled and closed her eyes. Alec joined her and placed a hand on the small of her back. Nancy gave a contented sigh. As she did this, Alec carefully took her phone out of her back pocket and tossed it onto the grass. Now he could begin his cruelty.

Without warning, he picked Nancy up into his arms. She shrieked with surprise, so easily taken from her peaceful world. He ran her up the bank a bit to a hill higher above the water. Nancy gripped tightly onto him, all the while yelling cries of protest.

"Alec! Put me down! Don't you even think about it!" Alec found that she was much too tightly attached to simply throw her into the water. He gave her a charming grin. "Alec Fell, I swear, if you-" Nancy didn't have time to finish before he jumped. She shrieked as the cold water surrounded the two of them, instantly soaking their clothing. Alec kept a firm hold on her as he dragged them both to the surface. Their heads popped up out of the water and gulped down air. Alec laughed gleefully as Nancy scowled at him, now floating on her own. "Alec!" He only laughed harder at her whining.

"That's for being a tease and cheating at archery!" Alec yelled. Nancy splashed him.

"How could I cheat at archery?!"

"Well you must've won somehow!" Alec replied. Nancy still glared at him. He sighed, still wearing a smile, and extended his hand. "Do you trust me?" The serious question caught Nancy off guard. She looked at his hand and then at him. She took it slowly. Alec pulled Nancy over to him and shifted her around until she straddled his waist. He was now the one working to keep them afloat. Nancy felt her body calm down against his. She took a few breaths and leaned her head against his.

"Who else do you have to protect?" Nancy asked as she ran her thumb gently across his scruff. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you told me that you didn't want to hurt Grace or Brian or anyone else by working with Cathedral."

"They kept looking at you. Desiring you. Wanting you back with them. I told them no. I told them that they couldn't take you from everything you have back home when you were so young. I didn't want you hurt. Cathedral knew how much I cared for you. Revenant did too. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, especially not if it was my fault, Nancy.

"I've spent months hoping that you were okay back home. That your father welcomed you home with open arms. That your boyfriend still loved you. That your friends almost cried when you finally returned because they missed you so much. That Cathedral had left you alone. But I also hoped that one day, you would find your way back to Scotland, so I could see you once again."

"I'm here, Alec. I'm real. Nothing can hurt me. Cathedral has left me alone. Home is still a happy place. You've done nothing wrong."

"I was so scared for so long."

"Don't be afraid anymore. Just kiss me," Nancy replied. Alec didn't deny her request. She instantly had a grip on his sopping wet hair as he lit a fire inside of her with his mouth alone. Nancy could feel all of the concern he had for her in the way his mouth moved. She smiled against his lips as he began to lick her lips. Nancy obliged and let him back into her mouth. He made sure her legs were tightly around his waist before letting go and moving his hands to her hair. He pushed it back from her face and cupped her cheeks. Nancy's hands moved to keep a firm grip on his shirt. Alec could have given all his oxygen to do nothing but kiss this girl on his hips. Nancy slowly broke their kiss. They gulped down their missing oxygen and smiled at one another. "Alec?"

"Yes dear?"

"What happens when I have to leave?" Alec shushed her immediately.

"Don't think about that right now. Right now, it's just us. We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Alec replied, brushing the last piece of loose hair from her face. Nancy nodded and leaned onto his chest. She shivered, suddenly making him very aware of the fact that they were both sitting in a cold lake. Alec shifted her gently to his back and swam over to shore, piggybacking her the whole way. She let go of him on the land and flopped into the grass. Alec flopped beside her and their fingers entwined with one another. Nancy gave a sigh as they looked at the stars.

"There's a story about the stars that I was told as a boy." Nancy rolled over and laid her head on Alec's chest. He curled his arm around her form.

"May I hear it?" Nancy asked. Alec smiled.

"A long time ago, there was a fair maiden, the daughter of a powerful sorcerer, who came from a rich family. She fell in love with a lowly peasant boy, a thief. He loved her dearly as well. Every night, they would sneak off together and enjoy the stars, naming and counting each and every one. They both found that they loved one particular star, The North Star, the most, and decided they wanted to get married under that star.

"But when her father found out about their secret romance, he was furious, and separated the two lovers instantly. Before they were separated, the young maiden told her lover that no matter where they were, the stars could bring them together, and whenever they looked up into the sky, he could see the same moon and stars as she could.

"Her father found out about this as well, and cast a spell that would always move the stars. He banished the thief far away from their land, hoping to separate the two lovers forever."

"That's terrible," Nancy chimed in.

"Ah, but the young maiden was learning magic too, and had enough magic so that she could stop the movement of one star- The North Star. She hoped that he would recognize the star and follow it. That very night, she ran away from home and walked towards The North Star.

"After what felt like years of walking and struggling to survive, the two lovers met under The North Star in a beautiful garden. They lived the rest of their lives together, always being known as 'star-crossed lovers' to those who knew their tale," Alec finished, all the while brushing the tangles out of Nancy's semi-dry hair.

"That's a beautiful story."

"I always liked it. We're looking at the same sky too, you know. No matter what happens when our time is up in Scotland, look at the stars and think of me," Alec requested as he kissed her forehead. Nancy looked up at Alec.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

* * *

Nancy woke up first the next morning beside a shirtless Alec. They had returned to the apartment shortly after their conversation and instantly cuddled into bed together. She smiled and kissed the underline of his jaw. His hair stuck up this way and that way, something Nancy found quite adorable. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Even with her t-shirt and sweats, she still found the apartment to be cold. She shivered and silently wondered how Alec could deal with this.

She plopped down on the couch and turned on the news, checking in to see if she could get to Dublin yet. The channels flashed by until she found the weather channel.

"...while airport traffic is still out of the question, Dublin has agreed to continue boating service to and from Scotland and England. The storm still pushes on..." the news reporter yelled.

It hit Nancy hard. Her time here with Alec was up. She wouldn't get to see him again. Her car paperwork had been dealt with last night, and her rental car was returned. Her ferry money awaited her in her suitcase, as did the rest of her case notes. She knew she had to go take care of her friend in Dublin, but Alec was here...

"Good morning, dear," Alec said as he came over and lazily kissed her cheek, his accent drowsy from the sleepiness he hadn't quite gotten rid of yet. Nancy quickly changed the channel and turned to smile at him.

"Good morning."

"Anything good on this morning?" Nancy hesitated for a minute.

"Um, nothing I guess," she replied as she tossed the remote onto the couch. Alec plopped down with the remote and begun channel surfing while Nancy wandered into the kitchen. She played with the fruit on the counter, dreading the moment he came across the weather channel. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard the channel explain again that the ferries were once again operational, despite the storm. Alec clicked off the TV with a sigh.

"This means you're leaving, doesn't it?" Nancy bit her tongue hard as she turned to him. She couldn't look him in the eye. Truth be told, she had fallen in love with Alec. She didn't want to leave Scotland. She loved it here. She loved the food, the people, the land, the memories... There wasn't anything she disliked about Scotland.

"Eventually, yes," she replied, still looking at the floor. She suddenly saw two other feet come into view and felt a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay dear," Alec told her calmly. He pulled her against his form and kissed her cheek as she fought back tears.

"Alec, I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, Nancy." They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Neither of them were ready to let go of their relationship. "Don't stay tied down, okay?" Nancy's head shot up.

"Alec..."

"If you meet someone back in the states that you really fancy, date him," Alec said with a smile. Nancy shook her head.

"I can't do that. I care for you too much."

"A piece of me will die with you, Nancy Drew. You're always going to have a piece of my heart, no matter what becomes of us." Nancy shook her head again as tears started to lightly spill.

"Please don't do this Alec. I...I..."

"Shh, Nancy. It's going to be okay." Nancy gave up and cried into his chest. She wasn't ready to let go and she never would be.

They remained in the kitchen until noon.

* * *

Alec stood behind the kitchen counter, calmly stirring his black coffee. He watched the coffee go around in circles with a frown on his scruffy face. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh.

He loved her more than anything. She had vanished out of his life once and it had been absolute hell. He just wasn't ready to endure that. She was going to be the object of his thoughts for months. Perhaps it was time to let her know that.

Nancy walked into the kitchen slowly, rolling her suitcase behind her. She left the suitcase on one side of the counter and joined Alec on the other. She placed her hands on his cheeks and ran her thumb across his scruff. He opened his mouth before closing it again. He placed his hands lightly on her waist.

"Nancy, I... I'm not ready to lose you again. You walked out of my life and for months you were all I could think about-"

"Come with me." Alec stopped his words instantly.

"What?"

"Come with me Alec. You'd make a great detective. We could work together, side by side," Nancy carried on with a smile. Alec's entire world stopped for a minute. He looked at the pictures on the wall of Grace and Brian. He looked back at Nancy.

All his life, up until Cathedral, he had worked alone. He was the only one he had to protect. He lived a lonely life and he liked it that way. He'd never left Scotland before. Then he met Nancy. Nancy Drew. The most troublesome beautiful girl he'd ever met. Working with her meant being partners, lovers, for even longer. But did he really wanted to work with Nancy when she was in the line of danger? Did he really want to leave his friends behind in Scotland for a detective job? What if they broke up or grew to hate each other?

"Nancy, my dear, your offer means everything to me, but I'm going to say no." Nancy drew her hands back. "I belong in Scotland, but know that I'm always going to care for you. I can't bear to see you in the line of danger. And if you got hurt? I couldn't live with myself." Nancy nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh. I understand." She hesitated for a minute. She stepped back out of his hold and grabbed her bag. "I'll grab a cab down to the dock, so I guess this is goodbye...?" Alec took her hand and kissed it. She bit her lip and looked down. They walked to Alec's door and she stood on the outside of it.

"Goodbye, Nancy Drew," Alec replied as he held her close. Nancy sniffed back the tears she refused to let him see.

"Goodbye, Alec Fell," she replied as she turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Alec absolutely heartbroken and doubtful of his choice.

* * *

"Ya did WHAT?!" Grace yelled over her phone. Alec winced as his headache continued to grow. He called Grace the minute Nancy stepped out of his apartment. He was slouched on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I let her go. I couldn't leave you and Brian alone, Grace."

"Alec, what the bloody hell is wrong with ya? Go after her! Don't ya love her?" Alec hesitated for a moment.

"Yes."

"Then go get her!" Alec hung up his phone without another word and grabbed a bag, throwing enough items in it for one night.

* * *

"One please," Nancy said to the ticket booth attendant on the other side of the glass. He tore off a ticket for her and she paid him.

"Next boat leaves in a few minutes, lass." Nancy nodded without a smile and thanked the man. She wheeled her suitcase over to a bench and sat down. She began to fiddle with her phone as time ticked by.

She wanted to focus her thoughts on anything but the Scottish man she was leaving behind once again. But it was his choice. No matter how much she loved him, he wanted to be here with his sister, and Nancy had to respect that. Their last few days together didn't mean enough to him, although the Nancy tried to avoid thinking about that too.

The ferry pulled up to the dock. She joined the huge crowd that stood with her, trying to board the ferry. Nancy kept her head low as she didn't want any trouble.

As she began to shuffle forward, she could've sworn she heard a voice crying out for her. Nancy tried to dismiss it, but she knew her detective skills were never wrong, and turned to look. Much to her confusion, she was only met with the blank stares of others trying to board the ferry. She sighed and turned around, continuing to shuffle forward.

But there it was again! It was a man's voice, a voice she recognized instantly. Nancy laughed at herself.

"I'm pathetic. Now I'm hearing things," she mumbled to herself. _You need to let him go, Drew._

"Nancy! Stop!" Now this time she knew she wasn't crazy. She turned around again. In the distance, she could see his dark hair and brown eyes. Nancy questioned herself before replying.

"Alec?"

"Nancy!" Came the voice again. Nancy smiled and whirled her bag around.

"Alec!" Nancy pushed her way through the crowd and fought to find her Scottish rebel. She pushed through the last row of people to see him standing there, a backpack on his back and a ferry ticket shoved in his back pocket. She dropped her suitcase and ran into his arms. "Alec!" Nancy yelled once again. He laughed as he squeezed the air out of her.

"God, Nancy, I was afraid I wasn't going to catch you. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not," Alec said as he took her hand with a smile. Nancy couldn't deny that this was the beginning of a very bright future.

* * *

Seven years later, Mrs. Avena was pacing back and forth in her kitchen, desperately awaiting the help she had called. Her jewelry would be found and it would be found soon, or she would have someone's head.

A knock on the door shook her from her pacing. She smoothed out her dress before stomping over to the door. She swung it open to see a male and female standing on her doorstep.

"Are you the detectives?" she asked with a very thick Spanish accent. The man smiled and nodded.

"Hello, my name is Alec Fell," the man said. He shook Mrs. Avena's hand politely. His accent was unique for Mrs. Avena, though she believed it to be Scottish. The woman, who had vibrant orange and red hair, also extended her hand with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Nancy. Nancy Fell."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that only took about a month to write. So this started out as a planned 2k word project and it kinda morphed into... This blob of something?
> 
> Thanks again for letting me jump into a brand new community. I'm super excited to bring my work here! (:
> 
> Keep writing,
> 
> Daisygirl101


End file.
